DIO VS Sakazuki
DIO VS Sakazuki is a What-if Death Battle by DucantheChoju. It pits Dio Brando/DIO from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure against Sakazuki/Akainu from One Piece. Description The very manifestation of pure evil to the main protagonists of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and One Piece face off in a battle of villainy. Will Sakazuki melt Dio? Or will Magu Magu be Muda Muda? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: Pure evil. Not many characters are actually made of this. Boomstick: But ask the main protagonists, and you will hear them swear that these guys are the manifestations of such a thing. Urahara: Like Dio Brando, the British blonde time-stopping vampire who will become the richest lawyer in ZA WARUDO! A.K.A The bane of the Joestar family. Ruby: And Sakazuki, the blazing hot fleet admiral and bane of the Monkey D. family. Sunny: I'm Sunny. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and - Boomstick: AND I'm Boomstick! Urahara: You already know me as Kisuke Urahara. Ruby: And I'm Ruby Rose. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win...a Death Battle. *knocking on door* Boomstick: Who's there?! Urahara: GET DOWN! ???: 20 Meter Radius: Emerald Splash! Wiz and Boomstick hide under Wiz's desk (made of Boomstickium), while Ruby dodges, Urahara deflects, and Sunny reflects the energy emeralds. The door opens, and in steps the one and only... Kakyoin! DIO (Cue DIO's theme) Wiz: Now that our new co-host is here, why don't we get down to business? Boomstick: Dio Brando is quite possibly one of the biggest douchebags in the history of anime/manga, possibly one of the biggest douchebags in the history of fiction, period. Urahara: Dio Brando's father Dario was ready to rob the "corpse" of Johnathan Joestar's father, George, when George woke up after being knocked out by a carriage crash. This was 1868, after all. Ruby: After hearing from his father that he could be admitted into the Joestar household thanks to a letter from George, Dio poisoned his dad. After Dario died, Dio spit on his grave. Way to show respect, douchebag. Sunny: Ruby, aren't you a little young to say that sort of stuff? But anyway, after making JoJo's life miserable for almost 20 years, Dio started poisoning George in the same way that he had poisoned Dario. Kakyoin: However, Jonathan caught wind of this, and with help from Will Zeppelli and Robert E.O Speedwagon (the great and mighty), he convinced the police to arrest Dio. Wiz: But, Dio was expecting this and used an Aztec stone mask that had been hanging on the wall of the Joestar family's dining room. He sacrificed George, and used the mask to become a practically unstoppable vampire. Boomstick: As a JoJo vampire, Dio is able to regenerate easily from insane wounds. A lower-tier Part 1 JoJo vampire created with the stone mask was able to regenerate from tiny pieces of hamburger meat without using blood. Urahara: Dio is superior to any other Part 1 villain, zombie or vampire. This includes a giant zombie capable of destroying a cliff face with his bare hands with ease. He also has the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, where he pressurizes his eye liquids and then releases the liquid in a beam that can cut stone and even reach the outer atmosphere. Ruby: And then, Dio...died. Sort of. Sunny: Not long after Jonathan reduced Dio to just a head, Dio came back as a disembodied head, attacked JoJo on a cruise ship in the mid-Atlantic, set the ship on fire, and killed Jonathan. He then grafted his head to JoJo's decapitated body, and sealed himself away inside a casket on the ocean floor for 94 years. Kakyoin: Then a group of treasure hunters dredged up the casket, and made the mistake of opening it. Long story short, Dio got out, killed them and escaped. A few years later, he met Enyaba the Hag, who shot him with the Bow and Arrow, which awakened his Stand, ZA WARUDO! Wiz: The World is an incredibly strong, fast Stand. It can move Massively Faster than Light, and deliver a barrage of millions of punches in a few seconds. Each one of these punches is equal to a Mother of All Bomb, meaning that a MFTL MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! barrage is equal to a country busting attack. Boomstick: But, ZA WARUDO!'s strongest trump card is the ability to STOP TIME! Urahara: The World can stop time, all across the JoJo universe, for nine seconds. This is upped to eleven seconds after draining Joseph Joestar's blood. Ruby: Dio does have a few weaknesses. The Hamon can harm him, but apparently not very much. Sunlight can distenegrate his body, and any damage to his Stand is reflected to him and vice versa. Sunny: However, Dio is still quite a force to be reckoned with. He killed two Joestars, one of whom was a JoJo, and almost killed another. His best feat may be when he deflected Kakyoin's Emerald Splash, and then went on to use The World to punch a hole in Kakyoin's stomach. Kakyoin: That's a sore subject. Literally. *lifts shirt, showing massive scar over stomach*. Admiral Sakazuki (Cue the Marines' theme) Wiz: The marines. The seemingly endless organization of lackeys of the corrupt World Government. Boomstick: And this lying, cheating, deceitful, merciless, evil, evil, EVIL bastard is the head honcho. Urahara: Not much is known about Sakazuki's past, but what is known is that he participated in the Buster Call on the island of Ohara, which wiped the island (birthplace of Nico Robin) off the map. Ruby: Fast-forward 20 years, to the Marineford War. Sakazuki, or his codename, Akainu, was one of the Three Admirals that inflicted heavy losses on the Whitebeard Pirates' Alliance. Sunny: This ultimately included his murder of Portgas D. Ace, who the Whitebeard Pirates' Alliance has come to rescue. Kakyoin: On to his abilities. Sakazuki/Akainu ate the rare Logia class Devil Fruit called the Magu Magu no Mi. This gives Sakazuki the ability to create and manipulate large quantities of lava, as well as gaining the ability to transform INTO magma, making him almost intangible. Wiz: The reason we say ALMOST is because users of spirit armor called Busoushoku Haki can bypass his intangibility. Fortunately for Sakazuki, he is also a user of Haki. Boomstick: Using Haki allows him to touch and damage, or even kill other Logias! Like when he killed Ace... Urahara: Akainu has accomplished a great number of feats besides killing Ace. He melted a giant iceberg ten times the size of Marineford with a single punch, was unfazed by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki, and even survived a rage-fueled onslaught from Whitebeard, whom he damaged severely during their fight. Ruby: The second one of two shockwaves that Whitebeard attacked Akainu with was so strong that after traveling through his body, it even went on to destroy a huge part of Marineford. Not only did Akainu survive this, but he didn't even lose conciousness! Sunny: But, how will the magma man fare against the flamboyant vampire? Well, we're about to see the results. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Urahara: Let's end this debate for once and for all. All: IT'S TIME FOR AN EVIL DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight DIO was in a pretty good mood. He had just managed to kill all the Joestars and become the strongest vampire, surpassing even these two. As a result, the flamboyant Stand user had decided to take walk along the waterfront. He was walking into the calm breeze, when a few dozen men in sailor uniforms with swords and muskets all jumped him at once. The vampire smirked, before effortlessly dispatching most of the Marines. The remaining Marines backed down, before a huge man with a booming voice stepped out from behind the grunts. Evidently, he was a better breed, due to his huge size, mask and decorated jacket. The man drew a huge sword. "Bastille-san! We can handle this guy!" said one Marine. "Don't throw your lives away, men! This man is an extreme threat, even to me!" stated Vice-Admiral Bastille. "Come at me then." responded DIO. The Vice-Admiral jumped at DIO, grazing the vampire with his sword. However, the Vice-Admiral was quickly caught in a titanium grip by DIO, who slit Bastille's throat with a silver knife. All the Marines were horrified and scared out of their wits. "Stand back, weaklings!" boomed an even louder voice. The source of the voice revealed itself to be a huge man, well over 9 feet in height, wearing a white suit with a red carnation. "F-Fleet Admiral Sakazuki-sama!" saluted all the Marines, before turning and running. "Although the Marines you killed were worthless worms willing to abandon the principles of Absolute Justice, Bastille was one of our best fighters. He shall not go unavenged. I, Sakazuki, shall bring you to Absolute Justice...and I am judge, jury and executioner" announced Sakazuki, staring down DIO with a cigar lit in his mouth. "Oh? You must have a death wish...more blood for me!" yelled DIO, lunging at the Marine. The vampire was understandably shocked when Sakazuki transformed into magma, burning DIO's arm off. The vampire smirked, before regenerating with ease. Fight! Part 1: (Cue Sono Chi mo Sadame - JoJo Opening 1) Dio went on the offensive immediately, launching himself forwards, and pulling a few hundred knives out of god-knows-where, throwing them all at Akainu. The Admiral responded by turning intangible, melting all the knives as they touched him. Akainu counterattacked by creating a huge dog head out of magma, using it against Dio. "ZA WARUDO! TOKI YO TOMARE!" shouted Dio, summoning the spectral warrior to fight. Using The World's special ability to freeze time, Dio advanced at his leisure towards Akainu. Once he reached the Admiral, he drained a little bit of blood, powering him up. Before he could drain all of Akainu's blood, however, Time Stop's nine seconds ended. Dio jumped back just moments before Akainu punched at him. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA....MUDA!" yelled Dio, throwing gigantic chunks of rubble at Akainu. The Admiral continually fired magma fists using "RYUSEI KAZAN!" at the rubble, before Dio finished up throwing leftover building at Akainu and jumped into the air, summoning "ZA WARUDO!". Akainu continued to fire the magma fists, while Dio spammed with a "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" barrage. The flaming magma fists constantly clashed with the spectral warrior's fists, a clash that damaged a huge area of Cairo. Finally, the vampire managed to get through the barrage of magma fists, and with a resounding "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!", pulled back, before punching a massive hole through Akainu's chest. However, the admiral immediately exploded into magma. "ZA WARUDO! TOKI YO TOMARE!" yelled Dio, using Time Stop to retreat a safe distance. A few moments later, Time Stop ended, and a huge explosion vaporized several city blocks. Akainu emerged from the rubble by melting it. "YOU...ARE DEAD! I, Sakazuki, Fleet Admiral of the Marines, will not let this stand...IN THE NAME OF ABSOLUTE JUSTICE! You will be as dead as the Monkey D. family by the time I get through with you!" bellowed Akainu. The blazing Marine then punched the ground, wrecking the remainder of Cairo with the force, causing the ground to crack and upheave. Then, a maelstrom of magma and flames melted the remainder of the city, even vaporizing the Nile River for a few moments. Desert sand fused into glass, and the pyramids themselves melted into streams of molten limestone. Part 2: (Cue The Marine Swordsman's Battle Cry - One Piece OST) Akainu looked up, watching as the plumes of superheated smoke from the fires dissipated. "Hmph. What a fool, daring to defy the almighty World Government." stated Sakazuki. However, a few moments later, Dio seemingly teleported almost right next to Akainu. The Admiral lept back in surprise. Dio merely grinned. "Oh? You have a vendetta against a family like me? Well, I'll tell you someting interesting: YOU WILL BE AS DEAD AS THE JOESTARS WHEN I FINISH WITH YOU!" shouted said vampire, as he grinned maniacally. "ZA WARUDO! TOKI YO TOMARE!" yelled Dio, freezing Sakazuki in the middle of his transition into magma. Dio walked (fabulously, of course!) over to the Admiral. "Your magma power is impressive. However, it is still no match for the power of the ultimate Stand, The World!" said Dio, before using The World to punch right through Akainu. (Time Resumes) "W-what!? What kind of Devil Fruit would grant this sort of power!?" stuttered the furious Admiral, looking at the hole in his stomach. "This is the power of the ultimate Stand, The World!" responded Dio in a gloating, cocky manner. "It grants me the power to stop time!" "To stop time!? That is impossible for any non-Devil Fruit power holder!" stated the Admiral. "However, as the leader of the Marines, I must defeat you. For Absolute Justice! MEIGOU!" yelled Sakazuki, pulling his fist back and punching Dio in the face, melting part of it off. The melted streets were now covered in the combatants' blood, dyed completely red, with blood and magma dripping off of what were once buildings. Dio stumbled back, before shouting "ZA WARUDO! TOKI YO TOMARE!", freezing time before Sakazuki could react. Inside his head, Sakazuki wondered what Dio was up to, as the vampire jumped high into the air and out of sight. Outside of the city: Dio landed in the junkyard, and began to search for something in the piles. He quickly uncovered a bronze surface with the words "ZA WARUDO!" WRRRYtten on it. "Good thing that I always keep a spare." murmured Dio, before grabbing a huge object and jumping into the sky again. A few moments later, Sakazuki got his answer as Dio flew down from the sky, with a golden aura around him. "IT'S A ROAD ROLLER DA!" yelled Dio. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT!?" yelled Sakazuki, before the steamroller picked him up on its' front roller like a deer on the front of a semi, and carried him across the melted city to the Nile River. Dio ploughed the steamroller right into the riverbank, and immediately struck a pose. "WRRRRY! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! BE CRUSHED!" yelled Dio, simoultaneously crushing and drowning Sakazuki as he punched the steamroller until it exploded. The mostly-dead magma man stared at the sky weakly, as he began to black out. Dio reached down, and drained Sakazuki's blood, before jumping off into the night. The dead marine's body washed down the Nile and sank at the seabottom. K.O! Results Wiz: Bloody? Yes. Boomstick: Wow, that was epic! But why did Dio beat Sakazuki? Urahara: Let's do the analysis. Sakazuki obviously held a massive strength and durability advantage. However, Dio had a gigantic advantage in everything else thanks to a certain ability of his. Ruby: The World could easily outspeed Sakazuki and even Kizaru, the fastest man in the One Piece-verse. Sunny: Not to mention that The World had its' special ability, Time Stop, which was easily capable of ending Sakazuki. Kakyoin: It looks like Magu Magu became Muda Muda. Wiz: The winner is Dio Brando. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Jojo vs. One Piece' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DucantheChoju Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016